Sae Chabashira
(by Chie Hoshinomiya) |gender = Female |age = 26 |birthday = |constellation = |height = 160 cm |weight = |haircolor = Brown |eyecolor = Brown |measurements = B86(F)/W59/H84 |status = Active |studentid = |class = |club = |club2 = |preclub = |preclub2 = |group = |group2 = |pregroup = |pregroup2 = |affiliation = Advanced Nurturing High School |affiliation2 = |preaffiliation = |preaffiliation2 = |occupation = Teacher |occupation2 = Class 1-D Homeroom Teacher |preoccupation = Student |statistic = |point = |noveldebut = Volume 1 |mangadebut = Volume 1, Room 1 |animedebut = Episode 1 |japanese = |english = Jennifer Alyx }} |Chabashira Sae}} is a Japanese history teacher and the homeroom teacher of class 1-D. Appearance Sae Chabashira is a young adult woman with a well-endowed voluptuous body and long brown hair that is tied in a pony tail with brown eyes. She is mostly seen with a serious expression on her face though it does change into a smile on occasion. Personality As a teacher, she is very serious in her job as she makes sure to teach the class about their subject. She follows the school rules to the letter as shown when she bluntly told Ken Sudō he would be expelled from the school for failing the test. She appears to have a sadistic side as she called her students disappointing as she informed the students that they wouldn't receive points after they blew through them in a month and took joy in their anguish. She also demanded a large sum of points from Kiyotaka to stop Sudō from being expelled, she did this because she knew that he didn't have the amount to pay for such a thing. Despite that, she shows some leniency in teaching the class as while she was teaching the students were either sleeping or playing their phones. She was also willing to rescind Sudō's expulsion after Kiyotaka and Suzune paid her to halt their classmates' fate. She seems to have taken an interest in Suzune and Kiyotaka as their selfless deed was something she had never seen at the school. She appears to recognizes the depths of Kiyotaka's intelligence and figure out that he was hiding his talents on purpose as he wouldn't be in the lowest ranking class if he was that amazing. She tried blackmailing him to reach Class A after his father requested he be expelled but he refused to comply. She is shown to approach most things in complete indifference as shown when she was not fazed by Kiyotaka grabbing her by the collar after she ordered him to reach for Class 1-A, not even making a threat. She was also amused by Kiyotaka's refusal to comply with her and his father's wishes to advance even though she previously threaten to expel him. According to herself, she has a life of regrets meaning there were some terrible events that transpired some time ago. She has been seen smoking a cigarette when by herself. Background Sometime ago, Sae attended Advanced Nurturing High School and was a student in D-Class. She went to school with Chie Hoshinomiya who sees her as a friend while Sae doesn't think the same about her and is annoyed by her antics. It is unknown what she did after graduating but according to herself, she lived a life full of regrets before becoming a teacher at her old high school. Plot Sae went out to the roof to smoke where she was met by Kiyotaka who she told to go to class as he decided to talk with her. He asks her about equality and she seemed intrigued by someone so young asking her. After she gives her answer, he requests that she halt Ken's expulsion and offers her points to give him a higher school having to learned it was within the rules. As she muses at his offer, she states she would have accepted if he gave her a large number of points but he couldn't give her it, however, Suzune stepped in and offered points as well. Sae was amused by this and accepted their payment and tells them not to tell Ken he won't be expelled. Sae leaves telling them not to disappoint her since they could possibly advance to A-Class, which is something nobody in the history of Class D has done. Suzune told her that she intends to ascend to Class A stating those with defects can overcome them and advance as Sae leaves amused by this. Following Sudō's fight with Class C, she summoned Suzune to the school roof where she inquired as to how Suzune had got the other class to withdraw their statement but was given no answer. Instead, Sae told her to understand Ayanokōji better as she needed to know the "defective" traits of those around her and that he was the most defective since he hides his amazing talents. Sometime during the school cruise, Sae was contacted by Kiyotaka's father who told her to expel his son. With this, she gets in touch with Kiyotaka and he meets her while a play is going on as he questions her reasons for summoning him. Sae doesn't tell him his father contacted her but does inform him that a mysterious man told her to expel him immediately. Kiyotaka is indifferent to this and tells her that he has done nothing to get himself expelled as Sae tells him regardless of his intentions its her judgment. She then offers him a deal if he started making effort to reach A-Class, she'll protect him but he refuses and she states he will be expelled. In response. he grabs her by the collar stating he will not be manipulated and she'll regret her attempts to do so. Unfazed by this but amused, she states her life is filled with enough regrets and tells him to make his decision. On the final day of the test, she is at the stands when Kiyotaka appears carrying an unconscious and battered Suzune who was ill. He asks for her to withdraw as Sae questions what he intends to do as he requests that he become leader of his class since it was within the rules. After the survival test, she summons Kiyotaka to the theater where she commends him on his victory over the other classes and finally reveals that it was his father who made the request to expel him. Once again, he refuses her offer to go to Class A which Sae doesn't protest or threaten him, unlike last time. Instead, she simply reveals her knowledge of his past after he states he won't do anything for her without proof. Sae then asks him what he plans to do now to which he vaguely answers as she smiles in amusement. Trivia * She is a former student of D-Class. References Site Navigation